Karma
by RandomTranslations
Summary: To every action it corresponds a reaction , a lie creates another lie and a betrayal triggers another betrayal. Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Kazanari Tsubasa after reuniting years after ending their relationship, they will understand that no one can escape the law of cause and effect.
1. PROLOGUE

**ORIGINALLY WRITEN BY AYRTON SCAR  
TRANSLATED BY RANDOMTRANSLATIONS**

* * *

They had advised her to be careful, that their relation was too fast. Tsubasa, in love, young and idiot ignored those advertisements; cause she wanted to believe that it that made her heart race couldn't be wrong about the woman she had chosen. Today, Kazanari Tsubasa, a twenty-six years old lady, only saw the past with rage, spitting on both faces, on hers and on Maria Cadenzavna Eve, the woman she most love in the whole world, and the woman she most hate at the same time.

Tsubasa drank another glass of vodka and leaned on the mini-bar. She closed her eyes feeling it tearful, looking with this to not overflow a single tear, but she failed, and this made the glass smash to the wall, breaking itself in a thousand pieces.

"Why do you appear when I'm about to bury you?" claimed to the fragments of the glass, as if they were the ones to blame, as if they were Maria.

Five years had passed since Maria used her at her whim for the only reason of sttoling her money, and she was so free of all remorse that she was disgusted. How many more had she cheated to havev the same reaputation Tsubasa had since the beggining, meanwhile when Maria left, she was nobody?

Why was she the only stupid woman who could not forget all of that?

Ah, it's true, because Tsubasa forgot that Maria was an excellent actress, as well as to convince her that all the "I love you" were real, that those shines in her eyes were for her cause.

Moron! She screamed again and again, the signs of her eminent betrayal were also too obvious, but again, she was blind and would continue to be blind if she let her old feelings decide how to act instead of her reason.

"Control yourself Tsubasa… Control yourself…" Tsubasa said as she leaned her forehead against her fist.

She had been able to act with total indifference a couple of hours ago, but her self-control had diminished as soon as the evening was over. Her most precious relative, her cousin, Amou Kanade, had announced her commitment to that mysterious woman she met while traveling, it was a big surprise when he noticed that it was Maria's younger sister, Serena Cadenzavna Eve. Maria appeared only a few minutes later, looking nervous, and of course she ought to, now it turned out that she would be familiar with the woman she cheated outright.

"I hope we get along now that we will be sisters-in-law"

Tsubasa had put on her best smile and accepted that when what she wanted to do was scream and reproach her, but Tsubasa had to behave as always, calm and elegant.

Tsubasa took another glass and drank more.

"Isn't fair that I'm only one who feels that way" Said "Why is she doing so well?

Tsubasa complaint was drowned in a laugh.

"Right, she never loved me." She scoffed.

What if she had loved her? If she had loved her, she might not have approached her, nobody is capable of doing such baseness with a loved person.

"How many more will he have seduced?" Tsubasa asked herself, losing the correct mobility of her body and falling on the bar and beginning to laugh. "What number have I been?"

The laughter continued a few more minutes.

"What will it feel like to destroy the feelings of a person that you know that loves you?" She asked aloud once their laughter subsided.

"Tsubasa-san, here you were." A sixteen-year-old girl came onstage, feeling strange to see the Kazanari heiress in such a deplorable state.

"Akatsuki, come, sit down!" She patted the chair at her side, the blondie with jade orbs listened to him, listening to him mutter a lot of nonsense until she fell asleep, and it's better in this way. When Tsubasa regain consciousness would appreciate that no one but she knew what that her mind was creating.

* * *

 ** _AN._**

 ** _I'm going to hell, i know..._**

 _TN._

 _...I found this story and found it interesting. I hope no regretting later._


	2. Chapter 1

The hangover that Tsubasa experienced the next morning didn't compare at all to previous ones. She just felt dizzy and slightly irritated by so much light coming into her room, nothing really disturbing, excepting the presence in front her. Her kouhai two years younger than her, Yukine Chris, looked at her reproachfully as she extended her a glass of water and an aspirin, usually the Kazanari doesn't drink, but when she did she tended to exaggerate, particularly because when she uses to do it was when something affected her too much.

"What was it about this time, senpai?" Chris questioned the once the blue-haired took the pill; her lavender eyes studied completely the indigos of her senpai looking for some trait of lies; Even if it didn't seem so, even as honourable as Tsubasa could be, her senpai was an excellent liar.

"Pressure" Tsubasa replied simply, Chris didn't believe that and Tsubasa realized it; they could read pretty well to each other "Officially, the direction of the dojos is already my responsibility; and as if that were not enough, I must help Kanade with her wedding, start with the seventh part of Akatsuki's training so that Tsukuyomi does not get in danger, help you with..."

"All right, all right, I got it." Interrupted Chris "You have many things on top of it, what I still without understanding is why you keep calling Shirabe ' _Tsukuyomi'_ when we know that's not her real last name.

"Safety, Yukine. You know that the commander is too hated, you never know who could go beyond his family." She said like obvious thing. Kazanari Genjuuro hadn't inherited the respectable Dojo of the Kazanari family, he made his legacy as a policeman and private bodyguard; one quite hated by the effectiveness of his work "Besides, it would also be strange to say _"Kazanari"_. It feels like I'm talking to myself" Tsubasa joked.

Chris smiled to see that her senpai was already as always, a bit cold and rough, but gentle and a little joking with her friends.

"All right, miss weird; I must go to attend my violin classes so with your permission, I leave. You'll better take a shower, we don't want you to attend to your students smelling alcohol."

"Damn it, you took away my goal in life." Tsubasa complained falsely, Chris smiled again and left the room.

When the door closed, Tsubasa's face did the same.

Tsubasa took out the clothes she would wear during the day and went into the bathroom in her room. She took a towel out of his drawer, undressed and finally went into the shower, opening the hot water faucet first, then the cold one —just a little—, Tsubasa preferred that the water be hotter than cold.

Tsubasa closed her eyes, feeling her body relaxed at the contact and without helping herself; her mind brought her that first encounter.

It was a day in which Tsubasa had been force to leave the comfort of the Dojo and the traditional dances because of her grandfather's wishes. She ought to learn to appreciate the theatre or the knowledge of her next heir would be incomplete.

It was not as if Tsubasa hated such art, it just was not one of her favourites. She preferred music.

She went to see a theatre play of comedy since she wasn't very interested in romance or drama, and since she didn't want to be saddened by tragedy, so… one of those contemporary comedies was the best option, she thought.

We are not going to detail what that the theatre play was going about, because, honestly, it is not important and Tsubasa no longer remembers much of it. She only remembers that the script was excellent and did its job of making her laugh. But, after the third act Tsubasa completely disconnected of the world thanks to the gorgeous woman who stole the show with just a few lines. She was the only rational character within the crackhead minds of others, and that only complemented the strange picture that they took pains to create.

The first thing that caught her attention was her hair, it was a clear pink that stood out immediately, and that with that tight black dress showed that perfectly body sculpted by the best of sculptors. Her smile was quite elegant and her look reflected a very strength spirit. Her voice was harmonious, of a beautiful colour and an adequate volume. _"That woman was perfect",_ she thought that day and the next ones that she always attended the front row just to see her.

For Tsubasa, at some point, seeing she became insufficient, Tsubasa wanted to be observe too, but she was afraid so, she began with simple details to her dressing room in an anonymous way, but some random times, the cyan look was looking at her. Then, three months later, taking the courage that cost her so much, Tsubasa began a small game that would lead to her, leaving Maria the opportunity to face the feelings that were beginning to be born, or run away from them.

"Just tell me who is responsible for your sighs! What has he done that I couldn't do?!"A twenty-year-old man who played a miserable lover, cried.

"He come to me giving me small details. He made me smile even without knowing who I was and awoke an illusion with a transparent look that reflects what is kept inside me" A reflector lit on the seat just to the left of Tsubasa. Maria looked at her with a broad smile that made Tsubasa's heart bombard blood faster and faster.

Maria's hands took hers and entwined, unwittingly, Tsubasa also smiled, partially forgetting that everything was a theatre play.

"But I can't convey my feelings so easy. The fear of rejection is there, muting my voice." Maria added.

"Then why do you fear rejection? If what you tell me is true, I don't doubt that your love is reciprocated." The man still stood on the dais.

"Am I?" Maria faced Tsubasa.

"You are" That came out of Tsubasa's heart, but she did not know how to act, clearly Tsubasa hadn't received a script, they were breaking the fourth wall after all.

The lights went out and the audience applauded, touched and interested by that improvised act, but Tsubasa only concentrated on that whisper that asked her to go to Maria's dressing room.

Tsubasa closed the shower key knowing that she had exceeded the limit of the things she should remember, because yes, that was a beautiful start, but the end was quite tragic.

Tsubasa wondered then how she could make fall in love someone who doesn't know how to love and someone that before has destroyed her too. That would undoubtedly be a very complicated task.

.

.

"This is disgusting" Tsubasa said. In front of her, the couple of Kanade and Serena interrupted their kissing session, returning the gaze of the owner of the most renowned Dojos in the entire country. "You're just so cheesy that you will give me urticarial." At least she smiled, because Kanade was already prepared to fight with her.

"This is your way to greet us?" Kanade laughed.

"You already know how I am." The brunette-reddish pair laughed briefly "I came to make you company but I think rather do it with Tsukuyomi."

"Do not be like that~"

Serena smiled at the comic scene that represented her fiancée. For a moment her smiled waver when Serena realized who was with her, they had not really coincided during the past, but if it was anything Serena could conclude, is that Tsubasa was a very good person, which did not deserved what they did to her.

"Last night you suddenly disappeared, the least you can do is spend the day with us." Kanade claimed with a pout

"I was tired."

"Kirika told me she found you drunk." Tsubasa snapped her tongue at Amou's scrutiny.

"I had a lot of stress." She shrugged, Kanade sighed. "So… what's the plan?"

"The plan is you helping me with the properties that I have. The truth is that we'll going to live here" Kanade replied.

"Oh, what will happen to the editorial?"

Kanade seemed to think what to say for a few seconds.

"Zwei Wing will open a new subsidiary here and given that my ascent is already a fact, I will be in charge of it." She said as a total top secret. Tsubasa could not help but be happy for her cousin; she was doing quite well in her life, both personal and work. Contrary to her, that despite her success Tsubasa felt lonely.

Amou Kanade was a young woman a couple of years older than she was, and quite a gorgeous one. She was the first-born of her uncle Genjuuro, and that indomitable red-orange hair was one of the unmistakable proofs of it. Due to this, Kanade was force to spend the least amount of time with her father and carry a fake surname as Shirabe does, but she still happy, more now that she was in love and convinced that Serena is her soulmate until death do them apart.

According to Tsubasa, and what she could understand from the letters that Kanade had written her time ago, Kanade and Serena worked for Zwei Wing, a well-known publishing house in the country that had only one subsidiary in the far north of it. Kanade had been working there for about two years as a publisher and they test her with "the new talent", which was how they named Serena Cadenzavna Eve. The one who had the wonderful idea of turning the multiple theatre scripts she wrote for her sister into novels. Kanade had to polish her quite a bit, since it was partly evident that she was too used to writing in a certain format; but Kanade understood why they gave her the opportunity. Serena's mind invented history after history, each one more fascinating and addictive than the previous one, with a way of narrating that made everything so enjoyable that it didn't bored and made the reader not realize the hours it could be only reading.

It was a rather slow relationship as she understood, beginning with a mutual admiration to the works they performed, evolved into a work relationship, a friendship, and when they least realized, they had already engaged. Tsubasa had sensed better the change that Kanade had, she was literally an untameable beast, but now she was too docile and five times more responsible than she was before meeting Serena.

Serena took Kanade by the hand and smiled, Kanade returned her smile and Tsubasa felt that anyone with those two in front would stop believing that love does not exist, even she had inadvertently smiled, a part of her felt calm to see her closest relative in that way.

Kanade was in good hands.

Serena was completely different from how Maria was. How was it possible that neither of them could catch something of the other?

"That is really amazing" Tsubasa commented with visible joy "Tsukuyomi and Akatsuki will be glad to have you here."

"I doubt it, and also those two only make me feel uncomfortable."

"Great. Now you already know what karma is" Tsubasa mocked "But at least they are not sticking their tongues up to the larynx."

"Tsubasa!"

"Are you embarrassed? That is new."

"Okay, that's enough. Stop fighting" Wisely, Serena interposed between them "Better start moving forward to the hanging out we scheduled."

"Will we be just the three of us?" Tsubasa could not help asking, Serena saw her with grief for just a second.

"My sister will be with us for a while. I hope it is not inconvenient." Serena said.

"No, is not. We will be family soon after all" Tsubasa made it seem like nothing important with the same elegance that characterized the Kazanari. Actually, Tsubasa had done a spectacular job to hiding the truth between hers and Maria's story, especially for Akatsuki and Tsukuyomi. They could not stand the truth of her idol, so keeping her image was the best. This made it worse for her when she wanted to let off steam since she had to do it secretly, but at least he made everyone live in peace. Tsubasa doubted that Kanade knew true the story and she did not intend to tell her either.

They took one of the Dojo's cars and left for one of the farms that Kanade inherited but that Tsubasa had spent managing it in his absence. Maria got off another car a few moments after they left theirs. Maria greeted her with naturalness and there Tsubasa realized that the real Maria was not there, she was acting a role more, and this time with more reluctance, and she knew it because the smile she addressed could not even compare to those she addressed Tsubasa while Maria was acting her love for her.

* * *

 **AN.**

 **Why Ayrton never puts attention in class and update meanwhile? Nobody knows (?)**

 **And here I am with the first chapter of Karma (or the second according to FFNet). I know it's difficult to imagine a interested Maria, but trust me, you're going to lover her development and Tsubasa's too**

 **Thank you for reading, hope to see you in next chapter again.**

* * *

 _TN._  
 _When I opened this file I couldn't help but surprise to see it just remained a couple paragraphs to translate. So I rushed myself to finish it today. Hope you liked it, and you know I always receive corrections._


End file.
